Friends in Unlikely Places
by HeidiBug731
Summary: It seems Snape and Lupin have a few unlikely things in common. A fanfic Challege. Written just a few days before the release of HBP.


This fanfic was writen in response to a Challenge posted in the forums of the HarryPotterRealm.

**_Fanfic Challenge #8_**

_A Bond: Two or more characters must have a bond. It can be either an existing bond (ie. Harry/Hermione/Ron) or one of your own imagining (Hermione/Draco, Hagrid/Lucius, etc.). It can be romantic or friendly. Good or evil._

A Betrayal: Someone must betray someone else. Again, the outcome can be either for good or evil.

A Beauty: At least one beautiful person, comment, moment, or gesture must be included.

A Beast: This can be either an actual beast such as a creature, or can be something that one would percieve as having the characteristics of a beast (ie. a persistant dream, responsibility, prophesy, etc.)

A Break: Something must be broken. Can be physical, emotional, or material.

A Brand: Something or someone must bear a mark or brand, or be given a mark or brand of some significance.

_1500 words or less._

* * *

Friends in Unlikely Places

Kingsley held up his hands against his attacker. Fists were flung at him. Profanities were spat into his face. He tried to defend himself but the fury came so suddenly that he went down. And he couldn't bring himself to hit the man back.

"What the-? Remus, get off him!"

Members of the Order, having heard the commotion, came running to Kingsley's aid.

"Bastard!" Lupin was shouting.

No one knew what was going on.

One long stream of words was flowing out of Lupin's mouth, and those who heard weren't sure he even knew exactly what he was saying.

It took Dumbledore, Harry, Mr. Weasley, McGonagall, _and_ Mad-Eye Moody to pull Lupin off Kingsley.

"Remus, control yourself." Dumbledore said as Lupin struggled, still trying to lash out at Kingsley.

His fist managed to collide with Kingsley's jaw. Harry grabbed Lupin's arm, trying to hold him back. The sleeve slipped down to his elbow, revealing a mark no one had expected to see.

Gasps rang out. Harry let go and backed away, as did Mr. Weasley. Lupin stopped struggling. Aware of everyone's frozen stares, he covered the mark with his hand. Then he turned and made a mad dash upstairs to his room. The door slammed. A picture fell off the wall and the glass shattered.

Dumbledore sighed and exchanged glances with Moody, McGonagall and Kingsley. Kingsley was sporting a busted lip and a black eye but otherwise seemed to be fine.

All eyes were on the isolated four.

"I guess we should explain." said Dumbledore.

Severus Snape stared. Surely Albus and Minerva would've let him in on what was going on. Why would they exclude him? Unless . . .

Snape met the Headmaster's gaze, but Albus quickly adverted his eyes.

Yeah, that would explain it.

* * *

Snape went up to Lupin's room. The door opened and closed silently, and Lupin didn't see him enter. He was sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. Snape cleared is throat nervously.

Lupin turned to see who was in the room, then rolled his eyes and turned away.

"It was hard on everyone," Snape started. "When Tonks joined the other side. But I'd say it effected you the most."

Lupin didn't feel like dealing with Snape. But he'd tell him what he wanted to know, let Snape have his fun. Then maybe he would go away and leave him in peace.

"I thought I could bring her back." Lupin said, glaring at the mark on his arm and wishing he could make it disappear. "I thought that if I could talk to her, maybe she'd see reason. But . . ."

"The Dark Lord's a powerful man," said Snape, still standing at the door. "He can be very persuasive. He . . . changes people."

"He's not a man," said Lupin, his voice full of hate. "He's-I don't know what he is. He's an animal. A beast. She was such a thing of beauty. Inside and out. She deserved-I'd hoped . . . but he . . . I don't know what he did to her. I just didn't know her anymore . . ."

"You told the others not to tell."

"I didn't see why everyone had to know I'd joined. It wasn't as though I'd really crossed over."

"You thought about it, though." Snape insisted. "It was tempting, the power he could give you. His logic seemed to make so much sense. And you were losing her anyway."

"I needed more time!" Lupin shouted, standing up and turning to face Snape. "I told them I needed more time with her!"

"You were being drawn in." Snape continued.

"I wasn't!" Lupin shook his head, grabbing his hair as though he was going to rip it out.

"You were."

"Stop it!" Lupin shouted. Snape was driving the nail further in. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"They were afraid of losing you." Snape went on. "You were only there because of her, and you were turning. They had to get rid of her."

"KINGSLEY DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER!"

Lupin couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees. His shoulders shook as he cried into the hardwood floor.

Snape stiffened. If there was one sound he couldn't stand . . .

"Get up."

Lupin didn't budge.

"She was too dangerous to be kept alive, you know that. She's gone. And crying about it isn't going to bring her back. Pull yourself together!"

Lupin didn't care. He'd cry anywhere he damn well pleased.

He felt Snape kneel down beside him, but this time when he spoke, his tone was different. Almost like that of a friend.

"Remus, get up."

He let Snape take him by the arm and pull him to his feet. Lupin sat down on the bed and put his face back in his hands. Snape sat down beside him.

"She wasn't just a friend," said Lupin. "She was . . . more than that."

Snape didn't say anything.

"The number of people I've lost to the Dark-" Lupin stopped, his eyes widening.

"Say it." Snape urged.

"No." Lupin shook his head.

"_Say it._"

"To the . . . to the Dark Lord." Lupin closed his eyes, disbelieving. "I'm not a Death Eater."

"Tell yourself that enough times," said Snape. "And you might actually believe it."

"I'm not a Death Eater." Lupin repeated.

"There you go."

"I'm not a Death Eater," he chanted. "I'm not a Death Eater. I'm not a Death Eater."

"Now say his name." Snape dared.

Lupin tried, for the life of him he tried. Before he'd gone through all of this, he could've said the Dark Lord's name. But not now, not after all he'd seen. "I can't." he gasped, as though he'd been holding his breath.

Snape shook his head. "Me neither."

Lupin looked at the mark on his arm. "I hate to think I have something in common with _you_."

"Oh, we have more than that in common," said Snape rolling up his sleeve and looking at the mark on his own arm.

Lupin looked at him quizzically.

Snape considered it for a moment, then said; "Why do you think I joined?"

END


End file.
